Queen Hermione
by Antjex3
Summary: Hermione will be the new Queen of Gryffindor. But will she accept the customary gifts that are a part of the coronation? Hermione / multi (Slaves)
1. Prologue

**AN: I'm doing it again? I just couldn't let this one go! I've read Prince Harry / slaves story and just wanted to try it with Hermione? I'm still going to update my other stories but I needed a bit of distraction.**

* * *

It was the evening before the princess' eighteenth birthday in the kingdom of Gryffindor. Servants were making sure the castle would be ready for her coronation and the banquet that followed. Every tavern in the kingdom was filled to the brim with noble men who wanted to catch a glimpse of the reclusive princess. Since the death of her parents five years ago, she hadn't shown herself to the public. She had visited the other kingdoms but she always shielded her face.

The rumour went that she had a terrible accident with her magical advisor which resulted in half of her face being maimed. Some even said she only had one good eye left. But the people of Gryffindor knew better. They had seen the princess out and about checking on certain people every so often. She was loved by her people because she was caring and generous. Gryffindor was thriving and the Princess was the reason for that prosperity.

That same princess was getting undressed aided by her ladies maids. The corset on her gown made it impossible for her to do it by herself. Just as her maids started to ready her hair for bed there was a knock at her door.

"Yes?"

"Princess Hermione, I just wanted to confirm these plans for tomorrow." A voice she had heard every day for years.

"Oh Minnie, come in. I'm decent."

Minerva walked into the room. She opened her ledger. "Princess."

Hermione sighed. "Please Minnie, call me Hermione. You've practically raised me and I know I'll be queen tomorrow but I think you have earned the right to call me by my name."

Minerva sighed. "Well alright, Hermione." Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"The other Kings and Queens will be here at noon tomorrow. The noble men will arrive two hours later so you have the time to catch up."

Hermione nodded. "It'll be fun to see how they are faring being new rulers since I'm the youngest one. I can't wait for Daphne to tell me how her coronation ended." Hermione smiled at Luna, who was untangling the knots in her hair. "I'm sure she shot down those drunken Casanovas." Ginny said, while carefully putting the underclothes away.

Minerva interrupted before the girls could lose themselves in the conversation. "Anyhow, after the noble men are inside, Albus and the arch bishop will perform the coronation. And then the banquet is open. The noble men and other royalty will have a chance to give you gifts and well wishes."

Hermione sighed. "Can I eat something in between gifts?"

Minerva looked at her with her eyebrow raised. "Do you really need to ask that question?"

Hermione groaned. "Yes so after the gift receiving and the starving to death what's next?"

Minerva looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Minnie, what's next?"

"You need to publicly assess your slaves."

"Excuse me!" Hermione yelled. "I thought the four kingdoms had stopped the gifting of slaves and rules about how to treat slaves."

Minerva put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "They are in place but the gifting of slaves will discontinue starting January and yes the laws about treating them better are there but that doesn't mean that the slaves you get are going to be scat free."

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face. "How much slaves are we talking about?"

"Well normally people will gift you one or two. But there aren't going to be a lot of noble men that can afford that so I don't think there are going to be too many of them."

Hermione numbly nodded her head. "Ok so after that fiasco is done?"

"You need to share a few dances and have a few laughs before you can retire back to your own rooms and just sleep the day away."

Hermione nodded her head again. "The day hasn't even started yet and I already wish that it was over. I didn't think about the slaves anymore. Why weren't there slaves at the other coronations?"

Minnie closed her ledger. "Because they already had enough. Gryffindor is known for the small population of slaves. But the other kingdoms depend more on the slavery. But it will be good for them. They will get a nice comfortable home and maybe can even secure a place as a counsellor of the next king or queen. In many ways this will save their lives so Hermione don't think about it too much." Minerva looked Hermione in the eyes before her lips formed into a small smile.

Hermione nodded. She thought about Minerva, who was her counsellor/overbearing mother in a way, while Dean and Seamus popped into her head. "Yeah maybe it isn't so bad after all. But I want specific rules around them. They need to pursue their interests and they need to learn the basics and …"

Minerva raised her hand. "I'll take care of it. Just focus on tomorrow. Maybe a glass of warm milk with cinnamon will help getting to sleep?"

Ginny took the hint and excited the room to get a jug of warm milk with a mild calming draught in it. Luna was almost done braiding Hermione's hair.

"I think Minerva's right Hermione, they will get a better life here than sitting in those slave dealer's mansions. Here they will be loved and cared for, that's all they hope for."

Hermione smiled and softly squeezed Luna's hand. "I know but it's still inhumane. But I suppose that they will be better off here."

As the princess got in bed, in another kingdom four slaves were taken out of their cages to be prepped for travel. The four young men were shivering and afraid but they couldn't lose hope. They just didn't know that they weren't the only ones.

* * *

 **Please Review. I have a list of slaves prepared and who gifts them. Hermione will receive 14 slaves in total and I will go into detail about Dean and Seamus and other characters in later chapters.**


	2. Who needs fourteen slaves?

**AN; this story is quickly becoming one of my favourite things to work on. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Bill, where are we going?" A scared voice sounded from his right. Bill pulled a scared Neville to his side.

"I don't know Neville but it seems like we are all going so you're not alone and we will guide you through it." Charlie and Cedric joined them and put their hands on Neville's shoulders.

Neville felt a lot better at that point. He wouldn't be alone and his surrogate brothers would care for him. They always kept their promises.

"Come on you lot we haven't got all night." They got pushed into a closed of carriage. The sound of a key turning in the lock was the only thing they could hear in the dark cramped space. They all got comfortable and just waited.

Bill and Charlie knew what followed next. They would be taken to a bath house to be prepped for their new master. Their hair would be trimmed, their beards and in Neville's case the stubble would be shaven clean off and they would get a new outfit or a travel outfit at least.

"Who would our master be?" Cedric asked, rubbing his arms to stop them from tingling. Bill shrugged. He didn't really care who it would be as long as they were safe.

"I heard Sir Avalee was searching for slaves. He even checked our cage last time he was here." Shivers ran down his spine. Noblemen Avalee was known for being brutal against slaves and since the laws changed about their treatment he needed more and more slaves because he couldn't let them work for 24 hours in one sitting.

Bill shook his head. "He needs women. He has enough slaves that are male. He needed woman slaves this time. Probably for the orgy he planned with his despicable friends." Charlie nodded his head, which was futile because it was too dark to see.

The carriage journey seemed to last for hours but only half an hour had passed before the tiny wooden door opened and they were shoved inside the bath house. They were standing in a large room. Too big for just the four of them. "Wait here. The others will arrive soon."

"Others? What would one person do with so many slaves?" Neville asked. But Bill had a couple ideas. Before he could share them with his brothers the door opened once again. And four more men were pushed inside the room. Their clothes looked a little more tattered, blotted with ink spots.

"Bill? Charlie?" A voice they haven't heard in at least three years sounded at the back of the new group of four. Their brother Percy, pushed his way to the front and hugged them hard.

"Oh god I thought I would never see you again!" Bill smiled and wiped away the few stray tears that ran down Percy's face.

"Who are the ones that they pushed with you in this room?" Charlie asked.

"Oh right. This is Lucius" he pointed at the haughty looking one with dirty platinum looking hair "this is Severus" Percy pointed at the surly looking man with his ink black hair tied back "and this is Theo" Percy pointed at the boy that was Neville's age.

After Bill introduced his 'brothers' to the new group, all men took a step forward and shook hands. They would somehow need to work together for their new master so they thought it was best to start with being civil against each other.

"Where were you for the last three years Percy? I thought Lady Tremaine would still be your mistress."

Percy shook his head. "After she sold you, she got very ill and I've been in a slave mansion in the Ravenclaw kingdom for the last two and a half years. That's where I met these guys. And they took me under their wing until Theo joined our little cell. And well we're here now."

The door opened once again and this time again four people were pushed inside. "Father!" A platinum haired missile hit Lucius in the back. He wrapped his arms around the thin looking teen that was crying his eyes out while two other ginger haired teens were reunited with their brothers.

Stories were shared about how they were caught or sold into slavery. The oldest one from the last group was standing there on his own. He didn't have someone to reunite with. His friends and family were all dead or that was what they told him. He looked around the room, seeing happy faces and little unites forming in the group. The platinum haired men and the surely man were talking softly and the ginger haired men were talking to each other. The other three were laughing but he had no one.

The door opened once more. "Sirius!" He turned around, right in time to support his friend from collapsing. The light brown haired man was sickly thin and needed medical attention.

"Remus, I thought you were save with the pup? What the hell happened?" Sirius asked, while letting his eyes wander down his friend's body.

"I lost the pup when they caught me. I was put with a master that really didn't believe in hygiene. I became sick from it. But I didn't have the money for medicine nor did the slave trader who sold me think it was so important. But I'm trying to keep positive, maybe the new master will be a little more humane?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't think we will have such luck. But maybe we can save some money or something to get you the medicine." Remus just nodded, he was just feeling so hot and tired.

The door opened again but no one was shoved into the room. "Come on you lot, we don't have all day!" A voice shouted out.

The thirteen men walked out of the room, walking down endless corridors to end up in a large bath room. There was already one boy in there. Sirius thought he looked familiar. The mob of black hair, the thin frame, the scars on his side.

"Harry?" Sirius hesitantly said. This would be too good to be true if it was Harry.

The teen looked back and his face brightened significantly. He ran to the group and tackled Sirius and Remus. After that little reunion the fourteen slaves were undressed and the rags they were wearing were burned and they were guided in the next room. They had to stand against the wall and they were splashed with ice cold water. They were washed and scrubbed until all the grub and grime was washed away. They all got a clean shave, their beards and stubble washed away with the soapy grimy water they bathed in.

They all got a simple cotton shirt and trousers and were again shoved into a cramped space. This time the carriage got a little window at the back.

"Who would need fourteen slaves?" Harry asked, still hugging Remus and Sirius tight.

"The new queen of Gryffindor maybe?" Severus mumbled.

Some of the slaves gasped at this prediction but they couldn't fault his logic. They would have to wait just a little longer but once they crossed the border dividing the Gryffindor kingdom from Hufflepuff kingdom, there was only one thought going through everyone's head.

 _'_ _How bad would this queen be and were the rumours true?'_

* * *

 **I'm probably going to be uploading this story once every two weeks ( I hope). It depends on how much time I have to write and edit these chapters. I have a few ideas of staff and characters that will have their own little moment in the spotlight in this story so stay tuned to find out who.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Receiving gifts

The swaying of the carriage lulled almost every one of the slaves into a blissful sleep except the four oldest ones.

"Why would they gift us to the Princess?" Severus asked.

"Well we don't know that we are destined to cater the princess" Remus said but quickly added something before Severus could start a rant. "I think that we can all offer the princess something. We can give her guidance after we have proven our worth. And the others are closer to her in age so they will fulfil another role, which we don't know off yet."

The four elder slaves watched over the teens and young adults while the carriage took them further into the Gryffindor Kingdom.

At that moment, a soft knocking on the door of her bedroom had awoken queen Hermione. "Enter" she said while suppressing a yawn. Luna and Ginny made their way into the room, carrying a burgundy coloured gown with gold details.

Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and made her way to the bath tub which Luna was filling with warm water. Rose essence and the smell of lavender made her relax in the bathtub. Luna took care of her hair while Hermione washed her body. Ginny was flittering around unwrapping the fanciest stocking and slippers for Hermione to wear. Because it was such a special occasion Ginny choose the prettiest lingerie set that Hermione had to accentuate her best assets.

Even though it was a very important day, the girls laughed and talked like it was just an ordinary Friday but the weight of the throne and the lives of the slaves she would receive made Hermione a little more on edge than usual.

After the bath and being dressed, Luna put on red lipstick and mascara. She thought Hermione didn't need any more make up. Hermione dabbed rose perfume behind her earlobes, the inside of her wrists and a little dab of perfume between her breasts.

Luna pulled Hermione's hair back and put it up in a neat looking bun, a few curls framing her face. Hermione smiled. She was so glad that she had Ginny and Luna. They grow up together but they always had other priorities. But that never stopped their friendship from growing.

Hermione needed to shine today and radiate power so her people knew that she was strong enough to lead them. That's why the slaves bothered her so much. She couldn't show any signs of weakness to anyone outside the castle or they would take advantage of it.

A knock sounded outside the door. "Ginny will you open the door please?" Hermione asked, checking her reflection in the mirror one last time. _'Today has to be perfect. Don't let them know you are nervous.'_

"Your escorts are here, your majesty." Ginny smirked. Dean and Seamus were waiting in the hall to escort her down to the side room for the meeting with the other royalties. Hermione smiled and playfully bumped into Ginny before making her way downstairs, followed by her personal guards.

Soft murmuring was heard when she got closer to the little side room. Hermione smiled and waited until Dean opened the door. Hermione tried to remember to glide in like a lady. But Daphne and Susan giggled as she walked in. Hermione glared at them as she walked over to them.

"I remember when Daphne was getting ready for her coronation, she fell flat on her face." Hermione teased. Susan and Terry laughed while Daphne scowled at Hermione.

She kissed everyone on the cheek before taking place at the small table filled with delicious finger food and hearty stews.

Susan cleared her throat. "Hermione, we wanted to start with saying that we want to apologize for our gift. But hear us out ok."

Hermione looked confused but nodded her head slightly.

Susan continued. "We had to follow tradition. And before you protest, we have rules in place to better their treatment but there are still rules in place that need to be followed. We can't battle the conservative old men that think they have all the power in the world. At least they are getting a better treatment."

Hermione nodded her head again. "I know I was so mad at first but Minerva told me exactly the same. They will have a better life here than in those slave manors. But I still can't believe that people are still treated like that."

Daphne put her arm around Hermione. "We will make sure to continue to make their lives better and maybe we can try to change this. And if not us maybe our children could."

Hermione nodded. The other three started to tell about how they tried to change the lives of the slaves they were gifted. Hermione was glad to hear that she wasn't the only one who wanted to treat them better and give them a real purpose.

"My Queen, the public and noble men will arrive soon. I will escort you all to the throne room. I've made arrangement for the other royals to sit at the side of the throne."

Hermione smiled at Minerva. "Thank you Minnie. I'm glad I have you." A rare smile formed on Minerva's lips.

Hermione made her way to the throne room and paced in front of the throne. A little melancholic moment took over. It had already been eight years since her parents died. She just hoped they would have been proud if they were here right now.

The sounds of murmuring people and footsteps were coming closer. Hermione sat down on the throne, trying not to think about the gifts she will receive.

Hermione was surprised by the amount of people that showed up at her coronation. Most of them were there because they wanted to see Hermione without her veil but there were a few that she really wanted to be here. The longest few hours of her life was going to begin.

After the line of well-wishers and visitors wound down, the dreaded moment was coming closer. Albus made his way up to the throne. "I'm sorry your majesty."

Hermione just nodded. Albus turned at the mass and cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our queen still has to accept a few gifts from well-wishers. Guards, bring them in."

Hermione tried not to show any emotion when fourteen men were pushed inside the throne room, dressed in shorts. Hermione was shocked. There were a few that couldn't be any older than she was.

Hermione made her way over to them. She inspected them. Not to see if they were good workers but to see if they were alright and needed any treatment. They all looked very healthy and strong except one of the older slaves. He coughed and looked pale and feverish.

She stopped in front of the boy with pale blond hair that looked to be as old as she was. "What's your name?" Hermione asked.

The slave looked at the one sitting next to him, keeping quiet as if he suspected this was a trap. The one next to him answered. "This is Draco and I am Lucius your majesty." The slave that answered bowed his head and waited for a response.

Hermione smiled and asked everyone's name until she ended up at the sick slave. "What's your name?" The slave was shivering and was obviously suffering. The dark haired one, named Sirius, next to him answered. "His name is Remus your majesty. He has caught a disease but he can still work."

Hermione gasped. "He won't work until he is feeling better! Guards, take Remus to the hospital wing and make sure he is given the best treatment!"

The slaves were getting restless. They weren't sure if they would ever see Remus again. Was the queen really giving a low slave the best treatment the castle had to offer or did they make sure Remus could never be sick again?

But Hermione wasn't done. She called for Minerva. "Minerva, take Dean and Seamus with you. Place them in the west wing but make sure the grand room is ready for them. I want them to be comfortable. Make sure…"

Minerva interrupted Hermione. "Your majesty" she said while showing a little smirk. "I have prepared the grand ballroom as their common room and the surrounding rooms are made into dormitories. Everything is in order, don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Hermione sighed and smiled. She knew she could trust Minerva. After Minerva, Dean and Seamus escorted all the slaves out of the throne room Hermione turned back to the crowd. "I want to thank everyone for their thoughtful gifts. I can't thank you enough, but I hope the banquet will make the trip to Gryffindor worthwhile." Chuckles emitted from the crowd as they made their way over to the banquet. Some were attacking it like hungry wolves, other had a bit more patience and glided towards the food.

Hermione was glad this was all over. It could have gone so much worse but she was glad that the slaves were in good health except one. She just had to earn their trust and make sure Remus got better. ' _This is going to be a long night.'_ Hermione thought as she joined the other royals in the festivities.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Settled in

**A little late and a little short but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hermione finally decided to call it a night. Noblemen were beginning to get drunk, the ones she wanted to talk to were already gone so she decided it was the best time to finally sneak away. The guards would make sure that no one would be too drunk inside the castle or they would be escorted out.

Hermione was walking in the direction of the hospital room. She couldn't show her concern about the slaves when they were presented but she couldn't stop herself. She tried to be as quiet as she could but Matron Poppy heard her of course.

"Good night, your majesty. What can I do for you?" Poppy asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Poppy drop the act. You know why I am here. How is he?" Hermione asked, trying to see where Remus was located.

"He's in the back. He will live. He had a terrible infection on his lungs and was clearly underfed. But now it's going much better. It'll be a few days before he is well enough to join the other and will need medication a lot longer but the warm broth and the medicine he got today really helped him. Do you want to see him?"

Hermione nodded. She made her way to the back of the hospital room. There he was. Still looking very pale and sickly but his breathing sounded good. Deep breaths signalled that he slept and Hermione hesitantly reached out to stroke the hair out of his face. Remus turned his head a little more and grunted softly, before he let out a deep breath again. His eyes fluttered open and smiled softly. He was still sleepy and obviously didn't notice who was sitting at his bedside. He rubbed his eyes and looked frightened. "Your… Your Majesty. I'm so sorry." He tried to shuffle out of bed to kneel down but Hermione stopped him.

"What are you doing? Stop and stay still. Remus, please." Hermione said, while resting her hand on his arm. "You need to rest."

Remus stopped and made himself comfortable again. "Why are you so nice to us?" Remus asked, looking very confused.

"Because you deserve kindness Remus. Now rest and get better you will be back with your friends in a few days. You will get better." Hermione softly ran her fingers through his hair.

Hermione made her way out of the hospital room and left behind a shocked Remus. She decided to drop in on Minnie to ask how the others were doing. She turned the corner and saw Dean and Seamus guarding the door to the grand room.

"How are they doing?" Hermione asked. Dean shrugged. "They were relatively calm but kept asking about Remus. They really are concerned about him being put out on the street."

Hermione shook her head. "It will take a long time to get their trust. Who knows what they have been through."

"Minerva made a little observation room next to the grand room. Do you want to see them?" Dean asked.

Hermione nodded. Dean opened the door to the little observation room so Hermione could walk or glide in. Hermione saw Minnie walking around, the slaves standing in the room a little slack-jawed but the older ones hid it better than the younger ones.

"So this is your home now. The queen wants to make sure you all feel comfortable. After a few days of getting used to the castle, there will be some tasks assigned to you. Are there any questions?" Minnie asked. After looking around the room, Minnie nodded to herself and made her way out of the room and entered the observation room.

"They will be fine Hermione. The elder ones will take care of the others, like they already did. But now they will need to adjust to this new situation." Minnie said putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder. After a reassuring squeeze, Minerva and Dean left Hermione alone.

"I didn't think Remus would be taken from us." The boy with the raven hair, Harry or something, said to the one that sat next to Remus during the coronation. The other ones were sitting in little groups having separate conversations.

Hermione walked out of the room and vowed to herself that she would do everything she could to make their lives better. Gaining their trust was on the top of her to do list.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	5. Just making sure

**AN: a little filler. Next chapters will be bonding between different duo's and our lovely Queen.**

* * *

The noise in the common room became louder and louder. Lucius tried to bring the peace back into the group but Sirius stopped the discussion. "Everybody! Stop it. Let's just talk about it like adults."

Harry huffed. "Let's just wait a few days. We've been here just a few hours and we will see Remus again. Maybe we just need to talk to the Queen or the guards that led us here, maybe we'll see him." The other ones were just looking at him, like he was being ridiculous.

Lucius tried to change the subject before the discussion started again. "Ok let's just talk about something else. We need to divide the rooms between us…" Lucius and the rest were talking between themselves but Harry couldn't care less. Sirius would take care of his sleeping spot. But he just needed to know Remus was ok. Next to Sirius, Remus was the only one he had left from his parents.

Remus was his father figure since he didn't really know his own. Well not really. His parents were killed during a raid with their master. Remus and Sirius were able to get away with little Harry. But after a few years Sirius was sold to another master, Harry was alone with Remus as family. But then a few years later even Remus had to leave him. Harry had always prayed that Sirius or Remus would get him but he knew that they couldn't. And then after a year or two, he was sold to a slave mansion. But after a few months he was sold again. And that lead to the little reunion.

Now that he was reunited with Sirius and Remus, he didn't want to lose them again. Harry knocked on the door and the dark skinned guard opened the door. "Can I please see the other slave that was taken away from us?"

The guard nodded his head. "I'll ask if it's still possible for you to visit them tonight." He closed the door again. Harry stood there waiting for what felt like a half an hour. But the guard opened the door again after a few minutes.

"You can visit him tonight but it has to be quick because he needs his rest. I'll lead you to the hospital wing." Harry nodded and quickly said to Sirius that he would be away for a few minutes. Sirius nodded and was looking concerned.

Harry followed the guard to the opulent double doors. He pushed open the door so Harry could walk into the hospital wing. "Dean, is there another one injured?" A voice said from the left. Harry was startled and looked up right into a very friendly face. "Good evening, I'm Matron Pomfrey. What can I do to help you?"

Harry stayed silent, he was always taught to be seen but not heard and didn't want to ruin his first few hours in the castle. Dean decided to answer. "He wants to visit the one that has been brought in at the beginning of the evening."

Pomfrey nodded her head and lead Harry to the last bed in the hall. Harry was getting anxious to see Remus. Pomfrey drew back the curtain and there was Remus, laying back in a comfortable bed. "Remus. How are you?" Harry sat down at his bedside. Remus smiled at him.

"I'm feeling much better Harry. But I guess the others were losing their minds?" Remus asked. Harry just nodded. "They are really convinced that you were just thrown out of the castle. But I didn't believe it."

Remus chuckled softly. "The Queen has visited me already this evening." Harry looked very interested after that statement.

"What is she like? Is she nice?" Harry asked.

Remus looked at Harry, he was acting a little suspicious. "She was very sweet and kind. But why are you so interested?"

Harry blushed. "No reason… I just was curious."

Remus looked at him with one slightly raised eyebrow. "Ok Harry and now the real reason?"

Harry laughed. "Damn you Remus! You know me too well. The last one who owned me was always talking about the Queen like she was an old hag, but I never wanted to believe her. I've already heard a lot of the Queen that proved that my previous master was just a very bitter and jealous woman. I just wanted to know what she's like. She seemed like a very kind and also beautiful woman."

Remus laughed. "Are you developing a little crush Harry?"

Harry just blushed and shook his head. "No! I just want to know what kind of person now owns us."

Remus solemnly nodded. This was going to be the beginning of the rest of their life so knowing and being able to predict the movements of their master was becoming a survival skill.

Pomfrey scraped her throat. "I don't want to break up this reunion but Remus needs to rest and I guess you'll need your sleep as well. He will need a few days in here to rest and recover but he will be able to join you and the others."

Harry nodded his head and gave Remus a big hug before following Dean out of the hospital wing. As he re-entered the common room, everyone was looking at him.

"Remus is safe everyone." Sirius looked surprised. "Harry what did you do?"

"I just asked the guard if I could see Remus. And he was ok. In a few days he would be able to join us in here."

When the others swamped Harry, Queen Hermione was watching them from the other side. She was glad she came back to observe them a little longer. Hermione was working on a plan to earn their trust, she would start with two of the hardest ones in her opinion. She needed a little more preparing to do.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	6. L&S

**AN: I'm not sure about magic in this world. Maybe I will include it maybe I won't. I can make enough drama without it I guess. Hermione will be like she always was. Kind, just but very honest and firm in her beliefs. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Can Severus and Lucius come with me?" Minerva asked as she stood in front of the group. The group was shuffling out of the way of the two surly looking men. But Minerva wasn't impressed with their attitude.

"Ok the rest of you will be able to use this spare time to enjoy the library books that I had delivered this morning." Minerva led them outside of the room in the direction of the throne room. But before they entered the throne room, they turned right to enter a grand room at the end of the hall.

There was no one else in the room, so Minerva led them inside the room. "This will be your first task, the Queen is apparently under the impression that you will be up to the task. She wants you to be her eyes and ears in this meeting. Your thoughts and opinions will be asked after the meeting. Make sure you're not seen by anyone. Only the Queen and her most trusted advisor will know that you to are here. So make her proud."

At that moment, Queen Hermione glided in the room. "Thanks Minerva for that briefing. The rest of the council will be here in a few minutes." Minerva gave a curt nod to Hermione and showed Severus and Lucius a good spot to see the meeting.

Hermione took a seat at the head of the table. After she sat down, a guard opened the door to let in the rest of the council. The conversations stilled a bit. "Your highness, we didn't expect you here today." A councilmember softly said.

"Why Councilman Roberts? I'm now Queen and I will do my duties to my people. You have been able to take the decisions but now I will be able to have my own opinion to add in to the mix. The laws that have been passed until now will be looked at by me. This body has had the freedom to decide the laws for this beautiful country and now that there is a royal on the throne there will be a Queen who will decide the laws we need to change."

A lot of the councilmembers were mumbling about the Queen's behaviour. It was clear that they had gotten their way for too long. A silent 'Hem Hem' was heard from the back of the room. "Your highness, we have just done our best to run the land the best we could. The sickly sweet tone of that voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

"Councilwoman Umbridge, I'm not saying that this council didn't do the best they could, I'm just stating the facts. While I trust the council, it won't be those laws alone that will be taken a closer look at but all the laws will be revised. But please, take a seat so that this meeting can begin."

Councilmembers were mumbling a little louder and looked uncomfortable. A few of them were smiling widely, there was a wind of change coming to this council and the laws of this land. Justice will be dragged into a new era.

Hermione waited until everyone was sitting down. The meeting started with a quick overview of the agenda of the last meeting and they went over a few new law proposals. Hermione was hearing them out but in her head she was really thinking how this council could possibly be so stupid.

The meeting was running it's course and Hermione used it to introduce her own agenda point. "I want to make a suggestion for a change in the laws regarding education." A lot of people were looking very uncomfortable now. "But your Highness what do you want to change about it?" A councilmember asked.

"I want to make a proposal to change this sentence. 'Every male between the age of 5 and 17 has the right to follow education. Should he not choose the offered education, he will be tested before he can enter a new apprentice ship.' That part of the law bothers me."

"Why does that bother you, your Highness?" the same councilmember asked.

"It bothers me because only the boys will be able to get an education." The councilmember tried to but in but Hermione held up her hand. "I want to turn you to Matron Pomfrey. She had the chance to get an education since she arrived in this castle. She delivered me and she has even cured most of you and your families. Why does offering young women education sound so wrong to you all? Girls need to have the same choices and opportunities that boys receive."

The councilmembers were keeping quiet but a few of them were sneering at her. Something Lucius and Severus noticed. Hermione said. "To end this meeting, I want you to really think about this problem and look at the girls and women you know. I want to offer girls the same chances. They need to have the choice to make a decision. The same rule applies for them, if they choose not to follow the offered education they need to prove that they have the knowledge needed for an apprenticeship. Even if they want to be a stay at home mom, they still have the choice to make something out of their lives as well."

The mumbling at the end of the meeting was subdued. Madam Umbridge wasn't happy. She was shooting glares at Hermione, which didn't really didn't sit well with Severus and Lucius. The meeting was adjourned so the room was slowly running empty.

Hermione waited a few minutes before she called Severs and Lucius to the table. They sat a few seats away and waited until Hermione spoke to them. Hermione cleared her throat. "Ok so tell me, my eyes and ears, what did you see?"

Severus looked at Lucius and signalled that he should begin. Lucius sighed and shook his head before clearing his throat. "Your Highness, I don't think the council was very pleased with the proposal of taking a closer look at the laws that this council passed, the recent ones and the older ones. I also think that there are a few people in the council that shouldn't really be here." Lucius stopped here. He was going to test the waters a bit. Did he overstep his boundaries or did the Queen really appreciate honesty?

Hermione slowly nodded her head. "I can't fault that logic, gentlemen. But tell me which councilmembers you both maybe had in mind? I want to clear out all the negative in this council but also in the law. I want to make sure my people are safe and happy, but the faulty and wrongdoers are punished."

Severus gave a curt nod. "I would suggest clearing out councilmember Umbridge, Yaxley and Travers as a start. They are the ones that opposed both suggestions the most." Hermione nodded and made a brief note. "That will be hard to do." Hermione mumbled.

"Why would that be your majesty?" Lucius asked. He had been an apprentice of the advisor of one of those councilmembers in the Ravenclaw Kingdom. He didn't know these three councilmembers or their significance.

"Well for starters it will be them that the others turn too, like they did before. And the other reason is that I don't have any replacements yet. I never wanted them on the council but the law states that the most influential members of society already get a seat in this council." Hermione said.

The question burned on his lips and he couldn't stop himself. "Why does that Umbridge women even have a seat? I would have expected a little cooperation from her to better her gender but even the older, bearded men were a lot more enthusiastic about it." Severus asked with a sneer thinking back at the hideous woman.

"Because she will lose her status if I do that. She has the largest girl orphanage in the kingdom. And before you protest that orphanages only cost money, she sells the girls from the age of 7. If I put on that law, she will be forced to wait until the girls are out of school because every girl there would beg for an education where they don't get traded of as sex slaves. I get sick if I even think of it. I've never gotten the chance to catch her red handed, but I know what she does. That's why I try to save as many of her girls as possible but one can only have so many space. I've tried to purchase them and give them their freedom after a few months but they get captured again and will always be a slave. That's why I think it's so important for girls to have an education." Hermione sighed before continuing her tirade. "Even the boys who are slaves have had a basic education until their 14. That's why she's so against it."

"That would explain the glares." Severus remarked dryly.

Hermione chuckled. "Yes I think that I deserved that in her eyes. Are there any more that I need to wary about or are there councilmembers that will support me more?"

Lucius gestured at a chair, which was standing three seats to the left from Hermione's one. "That older woman looked to be sympathetic to your cause. She didn't say much, that's why I don't know her name, but she had black hair and very friendly eyes. Hermione smiled. "That's Madame Marchbanks. She is a though one but education and the betterment of children will always get a yes-vote from her."

After going over additional points, Severus and Lucius were sent back to their common room before they were bombarded with questions from the others. "SILENCE! No she didn't make us work hard, she didn't make us do things we didn't want to. She just wanted extra eyes and ears in the first meeting she would be part of. She was very kind and really listened to us. I would still proceed with caution but I think she can be trusted."

In the observation room, Hermione felt like she was bursting with happiness. It's a little step in the right direction, maybe with the next two it will be a little easier now.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	7. R&S A moment interrupted

**AN: Yeah not mine.**

* * *

Another day was beginning at the Gryffindor castle, but it would be a hard one. The castle just didn't know how hard it would be. Hermione yawned as Luna was combing through her hair. Trying not to rub her eyes and muck up the make-up Ginny already put on her face. She was debating who she would meet today, there were a few choices but having Lucius and Severus as the first ones was opening up a few options. But in the end she decided to reunite a few friends first.

"Ginny, please choose a dress with a lot of mobility. I want to be able to move freely. The gardens are beautiful this time of year." Ginny nodded her head and smiled. She chose a green dress with an orange underskirt. The gown was very simple but the scooped neck and the flared sleeves made it look stunning. After breakfast she thought that Remus and Sirius would like a walk down the gardens.

Remus, who was released out of the hospital wing if he promised to return every morning for a check-up, was escorted towards what he thought was going to be the common room where the rest of the slaves were until he was guided towards one of the doors looking out on the terrace and grounds.

The sound of two different footsteps joined them in the hallway and Remus saw a smiling Sirius walking a little faster towards him. The guards were smirking at each other and shook their heads.

"What do you think we need to do?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius shrugged and before he could reply, the queen was walking towards them, two guards were escorting her. She looked very regal and sophisticated and then she chuckled. The two guards that were escorting her looked to be around the same age as her so maybe they were friends?

Hermione spotted Sirius and Remus, and her face lit up. Both men were kind of surprised to see her smile like that. "Hello Remus, how are you feeling today?" Remus smiled softly at her. "I'm good your majesty. Matron Pomfrey made me promise to come by every day for at least the following week. So she can observe my progression." Hermione smiled and nodded. "That's very good news. I knew Matron Pomfrey would make you visit her as long as she could. She likes prodding people until she doesn't have any excuses left." Hermione chuckled while Remus smiled widely. Sirius was very surprised seeing the queen like this. He heard Lucius and Severus talk about her and how she treated them yesterday. But he was still very suspicious. He would make up his own mind after today. But what would they do now?

"I thought because it was such a good day today, we could take a stroll in the gardens." Hermione said. Remus and Sirius were looking at her very suspiciously. "And what will be our task, your Majesty?"

"Well Sirius, I thought that would be obvious. I expect you two to be my escorts." Hermione said, holding out her hand, waiting until one of them offered their arm for support. Remus picked up on that and offered his arm for Hermione. They began walking towards the door. Sirius shook his head, to stop himself from daydreaming.

"Your highness, can I ask you something?" Remus asked. Hermione looked distracted with the flowers but before he could ask again she answered. "Of course Remus, ask away."

"Why are you so kind to us? I mean we are still your slaves and this isn't the behaviour we are used to." Sirius walked behind them but he, himself was very curious about the answer. Hermione thought a bit about her answer.

"I will answer your question in a second but can I ask you one first?" Hermione asked, looking up at Remus' face. He nodded. "Remus, what would you do if the roles were reversed? You being a king gifted fourteen slaves. What would you do?"

Remus looked deep in thought when they walked further into the gardens, when they reached a table and they all took a seat. "The same question goes for you too, Sirius. What would you do?"

Sirius just said the first thing that came on his mind. "Free them." Hermione nodded her head. "True but what if you know that when you set them free, they can be captured and their lives is back to the torture and hard work they already had to endure?"

Sirius' face looked very conflicted. Remus nodded his head. "I think I would give them freedom but still give them protection." Realisation dawned on them both. Hermione smiled softly.

"I think or I hope that you all will get a chance to pursue your interests. And if you after a while want to leave, you will have the opportunity to go but part of the reason I wanted you to stay here was the protection I could give. Well that and the company." Hermione softly smiled.

"My Queen, we have a problem. You are needed in the throne room." Hermione nodded and stood up, Remus and Sirius stood up with her. "I'm sorry gentlemen but we will have to continue this conversation another time." Remus and Sirius nodded.

"The guards will escort you back to the room, if you need to know the way." Hermione lifted the front of her dress and quickly made her way to the throne room. Remus and Sirius made their way back to the room, even more confused than before they went on that walk.

* * *

Guards opened the throne room doors so Hermione could walk into the giant room. There were three men on their knees in front of the throne, collars on their necks. Two men with weapons were standing behind them. One of them was looking like a very squirmy and nervous man and the other one looked like a peacock at the moment. The last one was obviously the leader of the two. They made a little bow towards the queen. "Your majesty! We brought you some stranglers."

Hermione looked very confused. But the guards were already on high alert. "Please state your names and why you have brought them here."

"Your majesty, our names are Lockhart and Pettigrew. We are known slave catchers. And we found these ones at the border with the Slytherin kingdom."

"Why did you bring them here?" Hermione asked.

"We thought that we could give you back some of your slaves. But we can take them somewhere else if they didn't escape this castle."

The guards wanted to send them and the slaves away but Hermione signalled that they should wait. "Can I see the slaves?" Both men nodded. Hermione came closer and looked at the three slaves. They looked worse for wear. Black eyes and cuts were very apparent on their face. Who knows what the clothes could hide?

Hermione was getting angry. These men 'saved' them but still treated them like nothing. "Guards I want you to escort these men out of my castle." The slave catchers were bending down to get the chains for the slaves. "No! I want you to escort misters Lockhart and Pettigrew out, the slaves stay here." The slave catchers tried to object but Hermione raised her hand. "You brought back my slaves and I am grateful for that but you also brought them back a lot worse than they were." The catchers tried to object but decided to stay silent. An upset queen is a dangerous queen. They just got out of there as soon as possible.

"Guards, take of their collars please." The three slaves looked a little concerned and huddled closer together.

The guards took off the collar and Hermione smiled softly at them. "What are your names?" The toughest looking guy answered her. "I'm Marcus, the one on the left is Adrian and The one on the right, who looks the worst, is Zabini." Adrian nudged Marcus with his elbow. "Your highness."

Hermione chuckled. "Seamus and Dean, please escort me and my three new guests to the hospital wing."

Hermione walked in front, the slaves followed her and the guards closed off the weird little procession. ' _These three new ones will helpfully help the trust that was growing with the others. But first let Matron Pomfrey prod them a bit before they can join the others.'_ Hermione chuckled softly as she thought about how Minerva would react on her latest decision.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	8. Reunited with old friends

**My muse is abandoning me and I'm very sorry I didn't stick to my shedule. I'm trying to be better in uploading but it's a slow journey! Hope you like it**

* * *

A few days came and went since Hermione gained three new slaves. She hadn't really visited them or any of the others really. She was very confused at the moment. Was it really the best decision she made taking those three new ones in? Well… Not that she thought it was a bad idea but didn't it disrupt the dynamic within the group?

Hermione shook her head. Back to the problem at hand, she was writing out her proposal for the education law. When she finally picked up her quill again, a soft rapping was heard at her door. Hermione sighed. ' _Thank god, I don't think I can concentrate today.'_

"Yes?" the door opened very slowly and the skirts of one of her kitchen maids was showing. Hermione looked up, brown eyes meeting dark blue. "Yes Millicent, how can I help you?"

Millicent was one of those girls that was saved out of Madame Umbridge's orphanage. Millicent started out as a slave in the Slytherin kingdom but she escaped and evaded the slave catcher until her group was caught and she was sent to the orphanage.

"Your Highness, I don't know if I can ask this but can I enquire about the three new slaves that joined us." Hermione smiled. "Why do you ask? They are called Marcus, Adrian and Zabini but I think Zabini is his last name." Millicent nodded.

"Well, your highness, I've known these men. We grew up in the same slave mansion in the Slytherin kingdom." Millicent said. Hermione smiled. "Well the gardens are very beautiful this time of year so I suggest taking them around there, giving them a little tour of the grounds and you can reconnect. But do you have a little time right now?"

Millicent nodded her head slightly. "Is there something I can do for you your majesty?"

Hermione smiled. "I would like you to tell me somethings about them so they can be more comfortable and well blend into the group more." Millicent smiled. There were a lot of stories she could tell about her friends so she would indulge the Queen.

* * *

As the Queen dismissed her, Millicent was walking over to the hospital wing. The three new slaves were still held there by Matron Pomfrey but she had specific orders to escort them outside before taking them to the others.

She softly knocked on the big doors before she pushed them open. Matron Pomfrey was giving the three men in the beds the stink eye but smiled as she turned around to greet Millicent. "Hello Millicent, how are you? Are you ready for another lesson?"

Millicent grinned. "Hello Matron Pomfrey, no lessons for today but I got the assignment to take these three scamps on a tour of the gardens and unite them with the others."

Matron Pomfrey smiled. "A little relaxation before throwing them for the lions?"

Millicent smiled. "Well I don't think the others will be that bad, but the relaxing is more for the advantage of the others."

Matron Pomfrey nodded her head. "Just give me a few minutes before I release them. I want to be sure they have a clean bill of health." Millicent nodded her head and waited on the first bed until she heard a few grunts and sighs coming from behind the curtains. Adrian was the first to turn up and hugged Millicent close. Marcus was the next to show up and immediately swept up Millicent in his arms. Zabini joined them and hugged Millicent tight. "How is our little sister?" Millicent smiled at the three of them. "Good and saving your asses again by helping you out of the hospital wing." Millicent smirked.

The three guys laughed and followed Millicent out of the hospital wing. Millicent lead them outside to the formal gardens. Roses were in bloom, giving off a wonderful smell. Millicent lead them to a secluded area with a few benches.

"How did you guys get here? The last time I saw you was they caught us out at the border." "We got captured but we could escape again, but after a few months we were caught by the imbeciles that led us here. And surprisingly the Queen allowed us to stay?"

Millicent smiled. "Yeah she has a saving people thing." And Millicent indulged the guys with information about her life before and after she got in the castle. She told about her apprenticeship with Matron Pomfrey and her work in the kitchens until she has her degree. She told about her relationship with another kitchen help, a girl named Pansy. And she told about how the Queen helped them set up funds for their own little cottage close to the castle.

The guys were very shocked that the Queen was so positive about the same sex relations. But Millicent gave them another example with two guards that found love in each other's arms and they were both male.

The guys had a few things to think about. They had wanted to escape this castle, just being free to roam the land but they would stick around a little more. Because they found Millicent again and because this Queen became more mysterious with each word Millicent was saying.

Millicent guided them to the common room the others were lounging in. They were prepared to face the music and meet the other slaves.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. H&N and conducting a search

**AN; not mine**

* * *

The slaves were startled when soft knocking was heard at the door. A kitchen maid led three new men into the common room. Hermione was watching from the observation room. It looked like a stand-off was going to happen. Lucius and Severus were on high alert and the new one, Marcus she thought, was looking around like a caged animal.

Millicent was long gone before Harry and Neville went up to the three new men and put out their hands. Sirius was on edge but he could relax when the youngest looking one grabbed their hand and shook it. The tension dissolved after even the largest one of the trio shook their hand.

Hermione smiled as the three new ones were introduced to the rest. It didn't cause the stir she expected so she was happy. Hermione thought that Harry and Neville would be good with her animals so maybe that was an idea to get to know them better. She certainly needed to get to know her new houseguests.

Maybe she needed to take up getting to know them again. It had been a while since she met with one of them. So today would be a good day to invite some of them for a talk. Hermione asked Minerva to give Harry and Neville outdoorsy clothes as she herself went to put on something less royal looking.

Harry and Neville were nervously waiting for her at the stables. "Hello Harry and Neville was it? How are you liking the time here in the castle?"

Harry and Neville looked at each other unsure what to do. Harry decided to be brave. "We are good, your majesty. Your hospitality is more than we deserve your majesty." Hermione looked a bit shocked. "Why would you say that Harry?"

He looked a bit uneasy now. "It's more humanity than the most of us have received their whole life. I've been a slave since the day I was born. Because I was a child, there was less punishing and more shouting episodes. But I know Remus and Sirius have a lot of physical scars on their back and legs because they couldn't be good enough or fast enough and their master punished them because of that."

Hermione nodded, but stayed silent. She knew Harry wasn't done yet, but Neville surprised her by continuing. "Bill and Charlie have enough scars too. They had to leave their family because they had too many children and their parents couldn't save them all." That little detail was stored away in Hermione's mind. Maybe Minerva or some of her other servants, she really hated that word but maybe one of her servants knew more about this family.

"We are slaves, the most of us don't know any better. And we've never been treated this well or this humane." Harry and Neville avoided eye contact with Hermione now so she decided to let it go for now.

"Well we came here for a purpose so let's go and see the horses shall we?" Hermione asked. Both boys nodded their head. The horses were waiting to stretch their legs and go for a quick ride around the grounds. Neville was a little wobbly when he got on the horse, Harry wasn't that much better. They never really rode a horse before but they were very excited to try it out and have a little time with the Queen. Hermione was of course the picture of elegance. The three of them started their journey through the forest, followed by two servants on horse.

They didn't push the horses too much, since Harry and Neville weren't experienced riders. Hermione laughed out loud when Neville's horse started to slow down to eat a few leaves along the way. Neville was a bit anxious but Hermione quickly got control over the horse and tugged it along to the little meadow at the end of the forest.

The guys needed to take a few calming breaths once they were standing on their own two feet again. "That wasn't too bad?" Hermione asked as she got off the saddle. Neville and Harry shook their head but Hermione saw their uneasiness. They decided to take a little stroll around the meadow when the servants gave the horses some water. Hermione decided to ask more about their own experiences as a slave to know how bad it is in most slave mansions.

Neville and Harry talked about the punishments, the presenting of the slaves and most importantly what if a slave misbehaved. "Well, a master has a few options when he thinks the slave didn't do his best. Physical punishments are the lightest ones. The master can decide to resell his slave but this means that the slave will be put on the list for a harder position or rougher living conditions. If the slave continues to disobey and end up in the slave mansions again, he or she will be forced to do the most terrible jobs and if they still won't listen they will be slaughtered in front of the whole slave mansion, to be an example for the young ones."

Hermione was shocked. She didn't dare to ask if they had seen such atrocities but Harry had seen the curiosity that shone in her eyes before disgust took over. "I have seen this ones. I was like twelve or so at that moment. It was the first few months after I lost Sirius and Remus so it had been particularly hard for me to see that and to give it a place so I could leave it behind."

Hermione just nodded dumbly. She needed to discuss this with her fellow monarchs. _'Did they know? If so why didn't they say anything or do anything I mean come on! If we want to make their lives better isn't being alive on of the top priorities?'_

The topic changed into a lighter one before they climbed back on the horses. Hermione needed to think about this but she had another task to finish first. When they arrived back at the castle, Harry and Neville had the opportunity to desaddle their horse and brush out their mane, what they happily accepted.

Hermione made her way to the room she knew Minerva was going to be in. On Thursdays she was always in the kitchens in the afternoon. Talking to the chef and helping the kitchen maids who were trying to get another degree. Hermione swept into the kitchens as the maids hastily bowed for the Queen.

"Minerva I need you to search someone for me." Hermione said before she took the hands of the older woman in her own. "I've been informed that two of my gifts, slaves, whatever have family, maybe here in the kingdom! And I'm sure that three more of them are part of the same family! How could I have been so stupid to think that they were just orphans or didn't want to see their family again!" Hermione paced back and forth as she was rambling.

Minerva looked stern at her Queen, who was too much in her head right now to notice. "Your Majesty" which didn't stop the pacing "My Queen" nope still nothing. Minerva sighed "Hermione!" she shouted. Hermione stopped immediately, maybe from the shock that Minerva raised her voice or that she used her name.

"Tell me the names of the slaves and I'll do my best to gather information." Minerva gave a curt nod.

"The oldest one I think, is named Bill. Charlie is his sibling, that is confirmed but I think that Fred, George and it begins with a P are his brothers."

A soft voice sounded behind Hermione. "Percy"

Hermione turned around to face her cook, well actually her second mother almost, Molly Weasley.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN. Who saw it coming? I guess a lot ?**


	10. Reunion

**AN: sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Hermione decided that the family reunion couldn't wait. She knew them all so well. Molly and Arthur felt like a second pair of parents. Well they couldn't really show it but whenever Hermione needed a shoulder to cry on or a place to vent about state problems the council wouldn't let her handle, Mother Molly would just place a mug of warm milk in front of her and took one hand in her own, rubbing her thumb on it in soothing circles. Arthur was just as special to her. He would give solid advice about politics. He would offer another perspective, he was the voice of the people. Thanks to him, the people of Gryffindor were happy, well fed and educated.

Ron and Ginny were equally special in Hermione's heart. Ginny was one of her chambermaids but actually she was more of a sister like her, just like Luna. If Hermione could just bring one family in the royal household she knew who to pick and it seemed that the family was even bigger than she thought. Ron was like a brother to her. He followed an internship at the local smith and he would stay at the castle. At the moment he was away to learn more about his craft but he would be back any minute now. She needed to do this today. She could see Mother Molly was suffering from hearing the news that her boys were here but she couldn't see them yet. Hermione wanted to allow the family reunion to happen the minute she knew, but Molly herself insisted they waited for Ron. Molly's argument was that he was their brother and he had the right to see them again the same time she would see them.

But Hermione saw the longing in her eyes and the red, puffiness of her cheeks. It had been a few days since she found out. Molly and Arthur had been at the castle since she was ten. Her father and mother hired them on the spot when they were walking through one of the quaint little towns in their kingdom. Molly and Arthur were in the middle of selling their house and moving away when her parents stopped them. They needed a few more staff and they saw an opportunity to help so they did. Hermione was very grateful the Weasleys accepted.

She decided to go and observe the slaves some more. She hadn't seen them in a few days and she felt like she neglected them. Although she knew that they were taking care off. Hermione sat down on one of the comfortable plush chairs and looked out of the window. Harry and Neville were playing a game, she just couldn't make out what it was. Lucius, Remus, Sirius and Severus were talking quietly in the corner. The five Weasley brothers were sitting very close to each other and making jokes. Draco sat with the new boys, they seemed to be more open but still not relaxed enough. Theo and Cedric were quietly reading in the corner. That made Hermione think, what was their education like? Did they all know how to read? And who were open to an education or an internship? She needed to investigate that further. She was sure that Lucius and Severus could read, Remus looked like a scholar so she hoped he knew the pleasures of reading a good book and even though Sirius didn't look like a real reader, she knew he was smart and observant.

A gentle knock was heard at the door. Hermione turned her head as Minerva entered. "Your highness, young master Weasley has arrived." Hermione nodded her head. And she walked up to the door of the slaves' common room. The slaves gasped when they looked up. They hadn't seen the Queen in a while and didn't think that she would grace them with her presence. They tried to bow or something but Hermione just chuckled.

"No need for any bowing today. I hope you can all relax and enjoy yourselves. But can Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Fred follow me please?" Hermione watched them scramble around. Hermione smiled serenely at them. She was going to make Mother Molly so happy. They waited for her to say something. She just turned around and started walking. Hermione led them to a grand room. "Please wait for me."

They all nodded. They felt a little nervous getting called in by the Queen. But they knew she had a good reason to be. Hermione made her way to the kitchens as fast as she could while still looking elegant. Ron was there eating his food with his mother. "Hello Ronald, how was your trip?" He tried to answer while stuffing his mouth full but having his mother so close, he just decided to finish chewing first.

Hermione looked at Molly. "It's time." Molly smiled and nodded. Ron looked confused. "Ron" Molly took one of his hands in her one and rubbed her thumb along his knuckles. "Ronnie, when Hermione became Queen. She got gifted a few slaves." Ron nodded his head. "Your brothers are in her group. We will finally see them back." Ron looked surprised before a few tears leaked down his cheeks.

Hermione smiled. "They are waiting for you in one of the conference rooms." Molly nodded. Molly and Ron followed Hermione out of the kitchen. Arthur and Ginny were waiting for them. They finally would have their family whole again.

Hermione lead them to the room were the Weasley boys were waiting. Hermione opened the door and all the boys looked up. "Mom?" Bill asked as he stepped closer. Molly nodded and rushed towards him. Arthur, Ginny and Ron just ruched into the room and started hugging someone. They sobbed their eyes out.

After a few minutes, Molly mouthed 'thank you' at Hermione. Hermione smiled brightly. It felt good to help them reconnect. It felt like she had just repaid a very small piece of the debt she owed Molly and Arthur for giving her such loving memories.


End file.
